gwrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gangwars Wiki
More than 1 arcticles and still growing. Welcome to GangWars Wiki, thank you for your support! We ask you to log in or register by clicking here . Gangwars is a Garry's Mod server originally created by mercior from a DarkRP edit with a huge amount of playable content. Start leveling by printing money at your house, build your own defences to prevent raiders and AnkTek Security from stealing your contraband such as money printers, launderers, forges and drugs. Make a gun and armors to fight back, become stronger, when you're ready you can join a gang or create your own. There are various things to do in Gangwars, become a drug farmer or start as AnkTek Security and try to find and arrest other players who own contraband. There are over 400 Quests in Gangwars. We hope you find what you came for, kind regards The Wiki Team. Want to join the Gangwars Wiki team? We are accepting applications! To apply, fill the application format in the Gangwars Wiki Applications section. soon We advise you to take a look at our Server Rules as they might change anytime. Join the official GangWars TeamSpeak 3 server by clicking here. Join the community of Gangwars by clicking here. Gangwars News '' Latest Game Update: May 09, 2014:'' *Gang Rivalries now automatically end after 3 days! The gang with the most kills automatically wins the rivalry 3 days after it starts! *Changed the way health works a bit. You no longer get +HP per level, but the armor pieces for higher levels have a lot more +HP base stat on them. So you need good armor for lots of health not just lvl 99. *When you use an unarrest stick, you and the guy you unarrested become wanted *Repairing costs more. Items need repairing more often and the repair warning shows a lot later! When you see the yellow repair warning it means your item will be destroyed in 6 deaths or less. Red = 3. *Pickpocket steals between 2-5$k (instead of 250-500$) *Cutting lasers will target multiple props - point the cutting end so it overlaps 2 or more props! (This means it destroys nocollided props stacked inside each other very fast) *You become wanted if you cut a policemans prop *Only leaders + captains can start a /war *Fixed a potential bug where an empty base could be /war'd *Destroying boosters/coolers no longer yields Steel Of Justice *Nerfed the stats of the atomic ring *Fixed the 'Fire Band Of Speed' deal *Can't use a gang printer if you don't have a gang *Fixed gang season reward packs not giving money to the right character *Changed starting money for new chars from 10k -> 25k *Added stack quantities to trade logs *Fixed Locky's T-Rex being able to eat the NPC's (and other stuff) >_< *Fixed being able to press E on a gunship to bug the player *Reduced the value of rare craft materials Read more Latest Staff Changes: May 16, 2014: *Temparh has been promoted to Senior Admin. *Huskiefreak, Reluohs and Pompei have been promoted to Full Admin. *Luna, Wepnet and Spudder have been promoted to Trial Admin. Read more Content *Content Pack *Getting Started *Servers *TeamSpeak *Creating a Character *HUD *Main Menu *F4 Menu *Quests *Jobs *Printers *Launderers *Forges *Meth *Drugs *Binds Category:Browse __FORCETOC__